Twilight ReVamped
by MrsHayden
Summary: My first fan fic. Bella - human for the time being. i suck at summaries! please rnr :D
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue: Arriving in a New Place is ALWAYS What it Seems…

Hi I'm Isabella Swan. I live with my mom in Seattle, but I'm bored with it so I have just told her I'm moving out to live with my dad in a small place not too far away : Forks. *sigh* its gonna be hard to leave all my friends behind, but I'm not that far away I can still meet up with them at weekends and party ! Before I go I need to decide who is gonna take over my spot as head cheerleader, so many goodbyes, so many things and so little time! Its so hard sometimes being this popular….! Hmm wonder what the High School is like on Forks… shit to do so….. BYE ….


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight: ReVamped! (ALL BELLA POINT OF VIEW)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, (boo hiss) apart from the DVDs, the books, a few pics of Edward n Jazz, a few posters….. :P (yay!)**

Chapter 1: Leaving and Arriving

"BELLA!" 

"WHAT MOM?"

"DON'T FORGET THIS WILL YOU!" Shouting from one floor of the house to another was not my favourite form of communication.

I sigh. I know exactly what it is I'm 'forgetting'. That STUPID fucking snow globe! I was leaving it on purpose its silly and babyish! I scream in my head….

"Bella? Are you coming to get it or do I have to come into that pigsty you call a room and pack it myself?"

I sighed again "No mom, I'm coming. And it's _EX-_ROOM!" Ha-ha! Have that you BITCH! I hear her sigh as she headed back downstairs.

I'm so glad to be getting out of here, but it means having to spend the next few years under Charlie's watchful eye. Hmmm, having a dad as a cop does have it downsides. Never mind, I have him wrapped round my little finger and I can pull of the 'innocent little girl' look so easy with Charlie. Not so much with mom now, cause she is used to it.

I sit on my bed, and start thinking about my friends I was leaving behind.

Rachel, the quiet one… well until she had a few drinks in her then she was _anyone's_! I mean _anyone's_. It's a bit slutty really but hey, that's how she rolls I guess! I laugh to myself at the memories.

Leanne; the noisy, bossy one and my best friend since we were near enough born. Blonde, but she isn't dumb, not at all. She got the brains to do whatever she wanted, but she would rather spend the time doing _whoever _she wanted

Steve; the love of my life, so far anyway. He is the quarterback, of course. As if I would date lower than my expectations! I wouldn't miss him when I go, to be honest he is a bit too _clingy _and I cant have that! It's sad to tell you the truth.

Chris, Rachel's on/off boyfriend for the last few months. Bit of a player really and I should know. I have lost track of how many times I've had him while they been on and off its ok though, we're mates, share and share alike.

There are the other cheerleaders of course, Amber, Tiff, Katie, Rose and the new girl, who I don't like but she was the best out of everyone who auditioned. I don't hang out with them as much as Leanne and Rachel, so I won't miss _them_.

Leanne was my second in command so I needed her to do me a favour I reached out for my cell and pressed one button and it was ringing

"Hey Biatch" Leanne answered

"Ha-ha you slut! I need a favour. I'm stuck here fucking packing cause devil mom wont let me out until I'm all done. Could you do me a massive favour and call the rest of the squad together for a meeting at mine tonight. I have to pick a new head cheerleader" I sigh, it wasn't going to be easy. Although I did have someone in mind I grinned

"Yeah ok I guess so. See you in a bit, Biatch!" she hung up. I sighed again. There was too much to do here. I can't do it all by myself.

I head downstairs. I need a drink. Mom doesn't have what I want so I settle for Dr Pepper instead. I'm sat trying to think how to get out of packing when I'm interrupted my mom

"Bella, did you hear me? I looked puzzled "I'm guessing that's a no I said if you want to go to Leanne's to say bye and do whatever you have to do then I will finish off your packing for you. I don't mind, I mean there can't be that much more to do you have been up there all afternoon."

I held back a laugh. Yeah I had been up there all afternoon, but I had done nothing apart from sort out my cd's.

"Yeah mom, I'm almost done"

The phone rang. I skipped over to answer it. It'll be for me, it always is. And I'm right. Leanne. I sigh.

"Hey Biatch. Meeting at mine in an hour. Ya best be here"

"Hey yeah I'm on my way."

We hung up and I picked up my car keys, purse and cell.

"Mom,,. I'm off to Leanne's. Cheerleading stuff to sort out. Don't wait up." I shout up the stairs

I'm just getting into my car I hear my mom shouting.

"ISABELLA SWAN! I THOUGHT YOU HAD ALMOST DONE"

I laugh as I head or to Leanne's, picturing the look on my mom's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, (boo hiss) apart from the DVDs, the books, a few pics of Edward n Jazz, a few posters….. :P (yay!)**

As I drove along the short distance to Leanne's, my mind drifted. All I could think about was the whole moving situation. Oh fuck. What had I let myself in for? I was going to be leaving everyone behind tomorrow after school (my mom was insistent that I leave on the Friday so I could spend the weekend settling in when I got to Dads). I would have to leave my friends. If you could truly call them friends. I really had no intention of keeping in touch with anyone from _here _when I left. Stuck up, two-faced bitches! I laughed to myself as I thought about it. I knew I was the worst out of all of them, but I didn't care at all.

Leanne's house was HUGE. Her parents were lawyers in Seattle so they could get her whatever she wanted, and often did. I was always jealous of her because of that.

I pulled my car into the drive and sat there, thinking about what I had to do when I got inside. I reached into my bag and took out a bottle of vodka and a compact mirror. I needed courage for some reason and I _had_ to look good. I tool a big swig, checked myself in the mirror and got out the car.

I walked right in. This was like my second home I said "Hey" to Leanne's mom and dad and headed upstairs to her room. I could hear everyone giggling at something and when I walked in I saw why. Leanne wasn't there but Rachel, Steve, Amber, Rose, Tiff, Katie and the new girl were sat in hysterics at Chris. He was walking round with Leanne's Cheerleader uniform on and had found a blonde wig from somewhere. I giggled at him as I sat down on a beanbag.

"Chris, I think we need to re-name you" I mused. "Hmmm maybe something along the lines of Christina"

Everyone erupted in laughter

"Oh my god, Isabella, that's great" squealed the new girl

Great…just what I need. Some cling on, trying to kiss my ass all the time. I glared at her and she went back in her shell.

Leanne came back in with drinks and food. She looked at me, glanced at the new girl, who was on the verge of tears, and winked at me. Ha-ha, she was going to have it tonight! This was going to be FUN!

Everyone helped themselves to drinks and I added vodka to mine before offering it out. No one wanted any. Good. More for me I thought as I took another long drink from the bottle.

"Right" I said as I stood up. "Firstly I wanna say in going to miss you all" Ha-ha, yeah right I giggled inside.

"Secondly, I want to pass the title of head cheerleader over. But before I do, who wants it… who wants to be head cheerleader so bad, they would do _ANYTHING?" _I looked round at everyone as I said it, stopping on Leanne and giving her a small grin. I know she is going to get it, I've already picked her.

Everyone raised their hands. Even the new girl. I was shocked. Maybe she wanted to _prove _or maybe she didn't want to feel left out. Either way, tonight is not going to be her night. I giggled internally.

"Right then, hmmm… what shall we start with" I pretended to muse.

Leanne's eyes widened, and she leant over to me and whispered "Truth or Dare" in my ear. I looked at her and nodded.

"YOU" I pointed at the new girl, who looked like she shit her pants. Nice. "What's your name?"

"Rebecca" she said shaking like a leaf. Oh this was going to be too easy.

"Rebecca… Truth or dare…"

"Erm, I don't know" She sits and thinks bout what _could_ happen and she plainly shudders and immediately goes red. "Dare"

"I dare you to…..drink the rest of this bottle of vodka I have" I regret it as soon as I say it but it's out now and I can't take it back. She is such a tiny thing, I reckon she'll pass out after one mouthful. I look at Leanne and she laughs at me, as if she knows what's going through my mind.

"Erm… ok" Rebecca reaches out for the bottle.

"Oh yeah and by they way, I forgot to mention that you have to down it ALL before we carry on with the game" I said, grinning and laughing at the look on her face. She tensed up and looked like the waterworks were going to start.

"Oh for fucks sake girl, get a grip. Crying and the innocent little girl look wont wash with the rest of the team, or me. I'm still head cheerleader until I leave and I'm telling you to man up" Gee, why is she so whiney and pathetic? She's a cheerleader. She's _popular_ for fucks sake. I roll my eyes. What more could you want?

She starts drinking and I get Chris to go and get a bucket, cause I know as soon as she has finished drinking it will all come back up again. What a waste. Never mind, I'll get her to buy me more.

Five minutes later a very drunk Rebecca is attempting to push past us to go to the bathroom. It's hilarious to watch her try and push past the boys. Leanne is on the floor laughing and holding her stomach with tear pouring down her face. Ok it's funny but I don't think it _that_ funny. To be honest it's a little bit pathetic. She has only had a few mouthfuls and she can just about stand up. I look at my watch. SHIT

"Girls I have to go and catch the shop before it shuts. But before I go I have to announce the new head cheerleader is Leanne."

Leanne looks at me,a look of fake shock on her face. The look on Rebecca's face is _priceless_! She staggers out, finally, and we hear her crying, the front door slams shut.

"See you at school tomorrow. My last day…" I trail off and head to my car, thinking what is going to be in store for me when I get home. I just laugh and roll my eyes. Oh fun times!

…...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, (boo hiss) apart from the DVDs, the books, a few pics of Edward n Jazz, a few posters….. :P (yay!)**

I rolled my eyes when I saw the front room curtains twitch. _Of course she's waiting for_ _me!_ I thought. _I don't need this tonight. Roll on tomorrow night!_ I thought with a sigh. I was really having second thoughts about going.

As I walked through the frond door I was greeted by the She-Beast.

"ISABELLA" she shouted at me

"Yes mother" I replied, acting innocent

"Don't even think bout trying to act like nothing is wrong. I have just had Rebecca's mom on the phone. Rebecca arrived home drunk from Leanne's house and is claiming you got her so drunk she couldn't walk home and you all threw her out. I am hoping this is not true. Although I'm not sure I would believe you, whatever you say"

I knew she was thinking about the numerous times me and Leanne had 'sleepovers'. I would tell my mom I was stopping at Leanne's and Leanne would tell her mom she was stopping at mine and we would meet in the woods, with a tent and bottles of whatever we could get, and by morning, there would be nothing left of the bottles and we were just able to walk. I grinned at the memories. Unfortunately mother dearest thought I was grinning at poor little Rebecca's misdemeanours.

"ISABELLA, please" She put her head in her hands. "Please tell me this isn't true"

"Mom, I can honestly promise she was not thrown out of the house. She went of her own accord. She was drunk, but we were only playing a game and she knew the rules before we started. I'm not having her telling people we threw her out." I turned and started heading for the door.

"Bells" mom sighed. "It's not just Rebecca. Leanne said that's what happened too."

I stood, open mouthed at my mom in shock that my (now ex) best friend could do that to me!

"MOM I PROMISE THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN! I…I… I mean she was drunk yes but she left… we were in Leanne's room." I was so fucking mad! I grabbed the door handle and a bag from the kitchen worktop and half turned back to mom.

"I'm off to sort this shit out NOW! Don't wait up" I told her as I stormed out and back to the car.

Ten minutes later I was outside Rebecca's house, fighting the urge to knock on the door and smack her stupid face in when she answered. I thought against it… for now as I was automatically dialing Leanne.

"Hey Isabella" she answered, sounding a bit nervous.

"Have you heard what Rebecca has blabbed to my mom? About tonight. Saying we threw her out of the house when she was drunk." I ranted

"Erm, no, yes. Kind of." she stuttered

I lowered my voice "And I know you had something to do with it Leanne. I'm outside Rebecca's house right now. And you're next." I hung up and turned my phone off.

I sat and chuckled to myself as I sat and lit a cigarette.

Then it hit me, Rebecca wasn't here. She was at Leanne's!

I was there in minutes,. I pulled up, grabbed a few things and walked in.

"Leanne… Leanne" I said in the scariest voice I could, walking up the stairs. I could hear _them _giggling like hyenas.

"Leanne… LEANNE!" I was almost shouting now and I finally saw orange light come from her bedroom door. _Oh how brave_, I thought.

I slipped into the bathroom out of sight.

"Leanne, there's nothing there" Rebecca and her whiney voice. I rolled my eyes. I'm going to teach you a thing or two _little girl, _I thought, just about managing to keep a laugh to myself.

I heard the bedroom door shut and I made my "concoctions" from the bag. Milk, eggs, flour and red food colouring. I was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I crept out of the bathroom, and headed to Leanne's room. I was just about to go in, all ready, when Leanne's mom shouted them both to come downstairs. The bedroom door opened and there they were. The pair of them, matching pj's and all! Well if that wasn't the icing on the cake. I threw my "concoction" at then and stood back to admire the view. I nodded approvingly at my handiwork.

"That was my 'Goodbye and thanks for being such a fucking ass kissing bitch'! I enjoyed it" I smirked at them. "And don't think it will be all alright in the morning cause it won't. You…" I pointed at Leanne "You're nothing but a 2 faced bitch. One minute were are slagging _her_ off and the next you are best friends. And _you_…" I prodded Rebecca "Are nothing but a leech. Yes that's right, a leech. The only reason we chose you for the squad is because you were the only one who I though who looked decent enough and could handle it. But I guess not. Going running to mommy and daddy, telling them we threw you out of the house. That's so nice of you. Thanks, you actually did me a favour. I was going to come to school tomorrow and leave tomorrow evening but I think I'm going to go in a few minutes. I have all the stuff I need in the car. Don't even think about texting, ringing or emailing me at all I will get new friends in Forks. I don't need you bunch of 2 faced little sluts ruining my life! Byesies" I gave them a wave and a fake smile and walked off down the stairs, leaving them covered in the "stuff" which, by now was dripping on the nice cream carpet! Ha-Ha!

I dodged out the way of Leanne's mom (she scared me a bit) and ran down the drive. Then I saw both their cars and had the most evil plan!

It only took a few minutes but I think they may be late to school in the morning!

I drove off, flipped the shit hole off in my rear view mirror, leaving it for good where it belonged… in my dust!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks to mouse555, my lovely Beta and Harem sis and thanks to HeartofDarkness one of my other many Harem sisters! Love ya girls xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHIN :(

Chapter 4

I was singin along to the cd in my car as i drove into Forks in the dark. I looked at the clock. 1.38am! Oops, never mind, I dont care. Dad will either be in bed asleep or at work. It'd take a herd of elephants to wake him up so i was safe. Pulling up outside the Chief of police's house, i felt a bit out of place and i wasnt sure why. I got out the car, shuddered in the sudden coldness of the night and hugged myself. It felt like someone was watchin me. I spun riound. There was noone there, of course. Gigglin at my stupidity, i let myself inside, and headed to the normally understocked kitchen. I threw my bag down on the floor, headed for the fridge and took out some bits to make something to eat, not botherin about the amount of noise I was makin. I should have listened a bit more because the next thing I jumped out of my skin and screamed as the kitchen light went on!

"DAD"

"Bella? What arer you doing here so early? I thought i was being robbed! Jeez, you do know how to give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry dad. Stuff got horrible at home so i came a few days early. Hope thats ok" I said, giving him the best puppy dog look i could. And he bought it of course.

"Yeah of xourse you can hun. I'm not going to turn you away from here am I. Silly girl" he said giving me a hug. "Your room is all ready made up. Go on up when you are all sorted. Dont forget to clean up! Night"

"Night dad" I call back, rolling my eyes. HAHA! Yeah right, I'll just 'forget' to clean up. Oops!

I took my phone out of my pocket and had 13 missed calls from mom *great* and 45 texts from the two faced bitches. Hmm I think its about time i got a new phone!

Climbin up the stairs, i turned my phone off, throwin it to the bottom of my bag, crawl into bed and fall intop a deep and dreamless sleep...

Waking in the morning i almost forgot where i was. I heard the sounds of someone in the kitchen and went downstairs, It wasnt until i saw the clock on the wall that I just wanted to go back to bed. 9.35am! WHAT! Why am i up so early! I groaned and dropped into a chair at the table.

"Coffee?" Dad asked.

"NO!" He looked shocked with the way i just spoke

"Sorry, no thanks. I dont touch it"

Dad shrugged and muttered something. i heard "dont touch it" and "huh". I ignored him

I looked out the window. It was raining. Great. I sighed

"What is there to do in this town then?"

"Not much at the weekend. I've got the weekend off if you want me to show you round. It wont take long"

"Whatever. I'm going for a shower"

"Well you sure are grumpy first thing. I feel sorry for everyone at school on  
Monday"

"Yeah. Me to dad"


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYHTING TWITLIGHT RELATED, ITS ALL STEPHANIE'Sxx

"Dad come on" i rolled my eyes and tapped my foot sarcastically. i just wanted to go and see what there was to do in this town.

He came down the stairs and reached for his car keys

"Erm dad, i dont think so. MY car!" and snatched the keys from him and threw them in the kitchen.

He looked at me, a bit shocked. "Bella what..."

"Sorry dad," i said quickly "I just don't want to be going into town in the cruiser or the big red rust bucket"

He sighed. "Yeah i guess going in the cruiser wouldn't be a good idea. Bit embarrassing for you" he chuckled

I picked up my car keys and my purse, making sure that i had my credit card in there Who cares that i was almost maxed out on it!

Heading down the road with the music on, I forgot that I had a passenger, and was singing along loudly and out of tune. Hey, so what, I cant sing. At least I know it! Dad reached out and turned the radio off but I kept on singing because I knew it annoyed him. I saw him roll his eyes and grin out the corner of my eye. I knew he was happy to have me back, and I think I was happy to be back. To be honest I was happy to be anywhere where the bitches were. I almost laughed.

Pulling into the mall car park I looked at dad and said bluntly "I NEED to get a new phone. And I don't want mom knowing my number either. Please." I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

He tutted… yep ACTUALLY tutted! I couldn't believe it! As if I was going to be with out a phone! How fucking embarrassing! I just ignored him and pulled into an empty parking place.

After locking the door, we walked towards the mall and I noticed a few old banger cars which were the locals of course and a few who were the out of towners I assumes. A nice shiny red convertible, a silver Volvo and a black Mercedes. NICE!

Dad saw me looking at them and muttered "New people"

Walking slowly through the mall, taking all the shops in and I heard "Oh my goodness, I have to go, some girl is walking with Mr Swan"

Turning to look I saw a blonde staring at me, open mouthed

"Dad who are they and why the hell are they staring at me like that. Have I got something on my face?"

"Its Jessica" he waved he over. Oh great, just what I need!

She bounded up with a smile on her face. Fake of course. Trust me, I can tell!

"Hi Mr Swan. Who is this" she looked at me

"Jessica I have told you, when I am not in my uniform you can call me Charlie. And this is my daughter Isabella. She will be starting school next week. I think you will be in a few classes together"

"Oh yeah just what I needed, another loser wanting to be my friend" I thought. But I looked at her and gave a half smile, pretending to be friendly.

I looked at dad. "Dad I really need to go get a new phone. Where's the shop?"

"I'll show you" Jessica piped up. "I work there on weekends so I can maybe get you discount too"

Ok, so that was a good thing, but I didn't need to have a fucking cling-on where ever I went and made a mental note to ditch her as soon as possible.

I felt like I was being watched. I turned round to see a group of people quickly turn their heads away from me. I was so obvious they had been staring. I chuckled to myself.

"Come on then, lets go cos I need this phone. See you in a bit dad" and walked off next to Jessica.

"Its just round this corner" she said smiling at me. "Where did you move from?"

"Seattle" I said, looking round.

Jessica looked at me, puzzled "What's the matter Isabella"

"Its Bella. I don't know I keep thinking someone is watching me" I shuddered and laughed. Yep I shuddered. ME! The bitch, shuddered at the thought of someone watching me! Hahahaha!

"Well course people are going to be watching you. You're a new person and you're really pretty."

Well duh!

We walked to the phone shop and I could still feel someone's eyes burning in the back of my head. I turned round to see a blonde staring at me as if I had just run over her dog! What's her fucking problem. Whatever!

Jessica left me to find a phone, thank god cos she was annoying me to hell already! I picked up an iphone4 and went to the till. The man behind the counter was either Jessica's boyfriend or something because he could take her eyes off him and had this dopey looking smile on her face.

I didn't feel any eyes in the back of my head for the rest f the day. I met up with Charlie at the food court, and managed to dump Jessica, telling her I wanted to be with my dad for lunch.

I had to ask Charlie who the blonde was, it was bugging the fuck out of me!

"Dad….I've been watched a few times today by this blonde girl. You might be able to tell me who she is. She is pretty, long blonde hair and looks like she just stepped in something"

Dad looked at me and frowned "Rosalie. Doctor Cullen's daughter. It sounds like her"

I hard a laugh from across the food court that sounded like bells ringing and turned to the sound. So did Charlie.

"That's the Cullen's kids" he simply said.

I caught the eye of Rosalie and she tried to stare me out. I raised my eyebrows at her and I could have sworn she growled at me! The huge boy next to her put is hand on her arm and she stopped and smiled at him as if nothing had happened.

"They will be at school next week too" Charlie informed me

"Oh right. That's gonna be nice isn't it" I said, plotting water and paint bomb annihilations at her. The little girl with dark hair looked at me and shook her head. I was puzzled, I didn't say anything out loud did I. I looked at Charlie and he was sat drinking his cup of coffee, reading the paper. Only just met the freaks and they are bugging me! School is going to be so much fun! NOT *eye roll*

After we finished eating, we headed home and I went upstairs to unpack. Well I say 'unpack'. I unpacked my laptop and sat and played on it before Charlie came in and told me he was going to bed. I looked at the time. 1AM! I went for a quick shower and I went to bed. Well, tomorrow is another day as they say!


End file.
